In the Aid of Love
by Pols
Summary: NEW VERSION This is the new version of my old story. Sonic's feelings for Amy change as he grows and he becomes insanely jealous as her and Shadow become a couple. [Violence in later chapters, please RR!]
1. Old Feelings Reunited

**Howdy folks. This story is one of the very first pieces of fan fiction I'd written and it is God knows how many years old! I'm currently in the process of re-writing it, simply because I look back on it and I just cringe! Lol (Even though I still get very nice reviews for it )**

Here is the first of the re-written chapters. Enjoy! R+Rs make me very happy indeed!

DISCLAIMER: The work shown herein is a work of pure fiction. I own none of the characters used (Sonic, Shadow, Amy Rose etc) as they belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.

Chapter 1  
  
Morning is approaching the world. One creature stands to recognise it amongst the woods and he does so happily, his once troubled and dark mind at peace and familiarised with the time of day.

The early sun rises from behind the hills and trees and the figure wonders through the beautiful scenery. He smiles to himself as the golden light touches his skin through the branches above him and his eyes sparkle in wonder, as did the dew on the grass beneath his feet. A light rush of Spring wind blows then and Shadow sighs as the cool air brushed through his fur and lightens his senses to the morning.

Now, nine years after the life-altering battle surrounding the space colony ARK, Shadow had grown to become respectful toward the planet he once sought to destroy. He'd grown in mind yet not in appearance, his stature only slightly changing in height. Compared to his companions, Shadow hadn't aged a day. These companions, also, had changed in the eye of Shadow's mind. Once enemies and troublesome, they'd grown on him and as the time went by he became used to their ways, despite how differently he acted around them.

Presently, he lives in the forest; the nature is most dear to him and he prefers it to the bustle of rushed life that exists in the city. He shelters every night in an abandoned cave, which is warm and comfortable and suits his needs perfectly. 

Despite this though, Shadow can't help but think about what it would be like to see his companions again, one of them especially, who created a hole within his heart with each passing day of being absent.

Amy Rose.

At this thought, Shadow stops walking and focuses his eyes ahead. His mind dives back to the time when he first realized the strange feelings he bore for her, at the time when he was lost and confused as to what was truth or lies. She'd helped him, he remembers. She reminded him of Maria's true wish and guided him into making the right decision. He remembers how he'd kissed her before he left to fight and promised her that he'd help save Earth, just as he'd done to Maria.

Shadow sighs and slowly moves his gaze upward to the bright morning sky.

"I must see her…" he whispers to the trees. "It's almost her birthday, if I'm correct…" 

"No, I've not seen him for a few months now. I know he's around, like, near you somewhere. But he's constantly moving, you know? How would I know where to send the invitation?" Amy questions into the telephone, her finger casually twirling through the twisting cord.

The young hedgehog sits in the living room of her apartment in Station Square, the telephone pressed to her ear as she wondered aloud to her friend on the other end. She too had grown a lot in six years, both in mind and body; her once childish way of thinking had almost gone now and, just about to turn 21, she'd become an adult.

"I'm sorry Amy," a voice replies into the phone. "But I haven't seen him either. Keep a hold of his invite anyway. Maybe he'll come to the city one day?"

"Tails, he hates the city," Amy replies. "I can't see any reason for him coming here-"  
"He would for you, Amy." Tails says. "He cares about you a lot, you know?"

Amy sighs.

"Yeah…I care about him too…"

Amy begins to remember, then, the familiar feeling she experienced so many times before, but for another hedgehog; not the one she'd chased for so many years in the past. She knew she'd always care for Sonic, but since the day that Shadow had kissed her and spoken such soft words to her, Amy knew where her heart lay.

Despite looking alike, Shadow and Sonic were very different to the young Amy Rose. Constantly, Sonic had pushed her away, disregarding her emotions yet still caring for her as a friend. Shadow, however, was the first to treat her as gently as he had done when they spoke aboard the ARK. She'll never forget the rush in her belly as Shadow's lips had touched her own.

"Please," he'd said to her, breaking the kiss "Be here to see my promise to you."

And she saw it.

Jus then, Amy's thoughts are broken by the sudden series of loud knocks on her front door and she gasps briefly at the intrusion. Excusing herself from Tails, she gets up with a sigh and heads for the door.

"Coming!"

She opens the door with a swift turn of the handle and, as she lifts her emerald green eyes to regard her visitor, her heart thuds with shock, recognition and excitement.

"You…you're back." She gasped.  
"Yes," Shadow replies. "I'm back."


	2. Photographs

**Chapter 2**

Amy steps back a little from the doorway as her eyes take in the form of the black hedgehog before her. Shadow steps with her, carefully pushing the door closed as he does so. Amy simply watches him, too lost for words to express how she feels; happiness, shock and a slight anxiety as to what will happen.

"Shadow…" she eventually whispers. "It's been so long. I…I didn't think you were coming back.

Tear begin to prickle their way to the brim of her eyes and Amy swallows the urge to burst into hysteria. Shadow sees this and steps forward again, his body as close to hers as it ever could be.

"Of course I was going to return." He says gently, his hand moving to grasp Amy's lightly as he speaks. "I could never do that to you."

Amy's heart flutters and a small sob escapes her lips. She clenches her eyes closed and looks down as she feels her cheeks glow with a tint of crimson. She tightens her grip on Shadow's hand, who does the same in return.

"Thank you…" she whispers shakily.

Shadow smiles and moves his free hand to cup Amy's jaw line, gently pulling her up again to look into his eyes. She cooperates and looks up at him with a smile, a tear slowly running down her cheek. Shadow gasps a little as he sees the sparkling emeralds rippling amongst tears of joy and then moves his hand upward slowly to capture the tear with his thumb and wipe it away.

Suddenly, Amy lets go of her inhibitions and launches herself onto the surprised Shadow, almost sending him stumbling backward onto the floor. Amy buries her face into Shadow's chest and wraps her arms around him in a loving yet strong embrace and she cries then; too happy to express in any other way. Shadow chuckles lightly and hugs her back, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

All the while, Tails is left on the line, confused as he hears some sort of commotion on the other end.

Not so far away, another hedgehog lies on the large balcony of his apartment, soaking in the sunlight as he dozes, sunglasses perched on his face. Now free from the terror of Eggman and any other world disaster, Sonic had grown into fine young adult; still quick and impatient by nature but now leading his life by a new way of thinking.

As the years had passed by, he'd managed to only keep in real contact with Tails. He did however spot Knuckles on the odd run through Mystic Ruin, but it was never for very long. Sonic didn't mind, however. He knew that the time would soon come again for all of his friends to be re-united, as that was what always seemed to happen.

However, one significant change to the blue hero's behavior was one that even he didn't begin to notice at first. On his once occasional visits to the city, he'd never forget to bring his new camera with him, which he'd bought after the first of his wanderings. He'd seen a sight so beautiful, that even he didn't believe it to be true at first.

"No way…Amy?"

Even as he'd spoken the name to himself he couldn't believe it. He had wished to capture her image there and then but, regretfully couldn't. 

Now, Sonic will pin new photos of his old companion to his bedroom wall every day, increasing his strange collection until it would gradually become something of a shrine. With each new picture, Sonic grew increasingly in awe of the focal point. He'd sit and simply stare at his covered wall during the night, wondering how he ever could have felt the way he did for her, back when she was constantly following him. He smacked himself for it once and the sweet tingle of the pain would occasionally return as a reminder of his past mistake, whenever he gazed at his photographs.

He'd come to a conclusion then, after pinning the latest photo to the wall just yesterday, that he was in love with her.

As the words fly through his mind, Sonic subconsciously runs his hand over his belly and sighs. His ear twitches then as he hears the letterbox at his door creak before flapping closed. He quickly stands up and heads inside. He takes off his sunglasses and places them on the coffee table, which sits in the middle of his large sitting room. The apartment itself is modern and spacious; high class furniture matched with perfect bachelor wall colourings.

Sonic yawns as he picks up his mail and slowly flicks through the various envelopes.

Bill…bill…junk mail…bill…"

He begins to think of maybe profiling his fanzines more, if only to receive more interesting post. Then, he sees it. An envelope addressed to him, in a familiar handwriting.

Sonic stops his motions and blinks at the envelope somewhat stupidly for a moment, recognizing the handwriting.

"No way…" he mutters in disbelief, before dropping the rest of his boring mail to the floor and walking to the large sofa in his sitting room.

He carefully opens the letter, making sure not to tear the writing on the front and then places the envelope by his sunglasses, on the coffee table. In his hands, Sonic holds a handwritten invitation and he reads it allowed to himself, if only to calm the nerves bubbling in his belly.

_Dear Sonic,You are cordially invited to celebrate my 21st birthday.  
It'll be held at my apartment, (19B Westbound Street, Station Square)  
on Saturday 23rd September at 7pm until late._

Bring anything you like and please RSPV!

Amy Rose  
xxxx 

As Sonic finishes reading the invite aloud, he can't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"I can't believe this…after all this time, I'll finally be able to see her properly…to tell her how I feel!" he exclaims.

Later on in the night, Sonic will once again stare at his collection on the wall of his bedroom and he'll loose himself to her smiling face. He may even cry and become hysterical with joy, just as he remembered her doing so many times in the past. He'll talk to the sea of pictures too and express how much he's looking forward to seeing her properly after so long, not matter how ironic it may seem that he has seen her, just through the lens of his camera.


	3. Emerald Green

**Chapter 3  
** "I'm not very good at expressing myself," Shadow begins to explain with a whisper into Amy's ear. "But I want you know that whatever happens, I'll be here with you."

Amy smiles against Shadow's chest, the tears subsiding.

"Thank you, Shadow." She replies.

For a moment, the two remain entangled together on the sofa and they watch the night sky together through the large window. It isn't long before Shadow decides to speak again.

"I know how close it is to your birthday," he says. "So…I have something for you."

Amy pushes herself up to look at the other hedgehog.

"You didn't have to…" she begins but is silenced as Shadow leans forward and places his lips upon hers in a light kiss.

Her heart swells at Shadow's tenderness and she begins to hope that she won't cry again and deem herself too sensitive for any sort of contact with the once dark-minded hedgehog.  
As Shadow pulls away he smiles and reaches behind him, revealing a small box from behind his back.

Amy moves her vision toward it, still slightly stunned by Shadow's kiss.

"I got it just before I arrived today." Shadow explains, opening the small box. "I bought it because it reminded me of your eyes…"

Amy gasps again as she sees the gift before her. Inside the box lies a shining silver bracelet, its centre piece being a large sparkling stone of emerald. Amy smiles and watches as Shadow carefully takes the bracelet out of its packaging. He beckons Amy to hold out her wrist with a flick of his head and she does so, giggling slightly as more tears begin to threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Happy Birthday." Shadow whispers, fastening the bracelet.

Amy grins then with happiness and, as Shadow reflects this and opens his arms for her, she leans against him. She gives a relaxed sigh as she feels Shadow's arms encircle around her. Nothing could break this moment between the two hedgehogs and Shadow secures this with another longer and deeper kiss.

----

Soon, the morning sun is once again emerging from behind the once dark sky and the light pours into the bedroom through the gaps in the cream coloured curtains. Amy Rose opens her eyes to the soft glow and smiles, breathing in a sigh through her nose and sniggling to the sleeping form next to her.

"Morning.", she whispers.

Shadow murmurs intelligently in reply, his body and mind buried in sleep and the duvet covers on Amy's bed. Eventually, he stretches and yawns loudly before his body goes limp again with relaxation.

"Hey." He whispers tiredly in a belated reply to his lover.

Amy giggles a little and raises herself up to plant a light kiss to Shadow's lips.

"Hey yourself." She teases.

Shadow smiles and regards Amy through half-lidded eyes, the young hedgehog's sweet breath ghosting his lips.

"What time is it?" he asks quietly.

Amy twists her head to look at the clock on the bedside table.

10:37am

"Nearly twenty-to ten." She replies in the same tone as his.

She looks back down at Shadow, who reaches up to brush the hair from her green dew-like eyes.

"'Kay." He murmurs.

The two lie like that for a moment, their eye contact never breaking as Shadow continues to lightly play with the pink toned hair, soft yet tussled from sleep. Amy sighs quietly, nudging her head playfully to Shadow's touch.

"Breakfast?" she asks?

Shadow nods.

-----

"So, Shadow's back?"  
"Yep."  
"And that's why I got left on the phone yesterday?"  
"Yeah, sorry about that!"

Amy giggled through the phone, her eyes dancing along the new bracelet which bore her wrist. She stands in her front room, leaning against the archway which leads into the kitchen. She can smell food being prepared and occasionally hears the faint curse as Shadow drops something or gets hit by a stray drop of spitting fat. Amy can't help but laugh to herself and lick her lips as the scent of breakfast hits her nose.

"Don't worry, Amy." Tails replies on the other end. "At least you don't need to worry about where you send his invitation now, right?"

Amy gasps.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell him!" she exclaims.  
"What? He's been there since last night, according to you. You had plenty of time to-…wait, never mind. I can only guess what you two got up to instead, right?" Tails says, a slight laughter entering his voice.

Amy laughs back.

"I've not seen him in months. What were you expecting us to do? Sit and play cards?" she says, smiling as she hears Tails' laughter in response.

"Whatever. Point is, you need to tell him! Tomorrow's Saturday."  
"Well, he already gave me a gift, as I told you, so it's not like he's forgotten. But yeah, I'll tell him. I trust you got your invite?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, I got it yesterday. You can expect my presence!" Tails replies, cheerfully.  
"Good. I better go, Tails. Talk to you later!"

Amy says her cheerful goodbyes before placing the phone back in its place and making her way into the kitchen. There, Shadow's busy preparing what food he can for breakfast. Amy steps up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. He gasps in surprise but smiles and turns his head to look at his lover.

"That was Tails", Amy begins, hushed. "He was reminding me to tell you about Saturday."

Shadow smirks, turning his attention back to the food on the grill before him.

"Saturday?", he asks.  
"Saturday." Amy replies, smiling into Shadow's bare shoulder. "The day that I'm having my birthday party."

Shadow smirks, turning off the gas on the cooker.

"Yeah?" he says. "I guess I could make it."

Amy chuckles and gives Shadow a final squeeze before stepping back, allowing him to maneuver the pan of hot food away from the cooker.

"Actually," Shadow starts. "I was hoping that…I could stay further than Saturday?"

He turns, leaning on the counter to look Amy Rose in the eye, smiling and tilting his head teasingly. Amy gasps a little at Shadow's proposal but smiles and nods a little in understanding.

"You mean like,…move in?" she asks, hoping to clarify Shadow's intent. 

Shadow nods in reply and reaches out his hand. Amy takes it and emits a small squeal of surprise as she's pulled forward and into Shadow's arms.  
The two embrace for a moment, Shadow breathing in Amy's scent as he nuzzles against the top of Amy's head.

"This is how it's going to be, huh?" he says quietly.

And Amy nods. 


	4. Welcome to the Party

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the slow update! I have exams on at the moment, so things are pretty hectic here! But, yes. Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!

---------

Sonic is disappointed as he walks through the rushed and busy atmosphere that is the city. He looks around, and has been for as long as an hour now, and still hasn't seen Amy Rose. His grip on his camera tightens in with his nerves and his eyes wildly skim across the scene of cars, buildings and people in front of him in hopes of finding the hedgehog he desires.

He sighs in frustration and checks his watch.

10:45am.

"Damn!" he suddenly exclaims, kicking one of his feet against the pavement in frustration.

He sighs again then, trying to calm himself as he notices the looks wavering in his direction at the outburst. He carries on walking, disheartened and annoyed, until he eventually approaches the shopping area of the city. Each window he passes, Sonic impulsively glances through and quickly gazes at what the shops have to offer. Most aren't pleasing to him and it isn't until the 5th window when Sonic is stopped by what his eyes have found through the glass.

On display, there are many beautiful pieces of jewellery; necklaces, bracelets and rings of gold and silver sparkling likes dew in the morning sun. One piece in particular, however, is what has caught Sonic's eye. A large diamond ring sits proudly in a box, in the centre of the display. It flashes and lures Sonic in, like a moth to the flame and the hedgehog stares in awe at the jewel.

"That's it." He realizes with a gasp. "That's the gift!"

-----

A couples of days pass since the tearful reunions and it comes to Amy's mind, as her eyes flutter open to the golden morning sunshine shining through her window and an arm draped across her midriff, that it's the day everybody's been waiting for.

She giggles quietly with an inner excitement and even more so when the arm drooping lazily around her body tightens its grip, pulling Amy Rose closer to the body encasing her.

"Morning." Shadow's voice whispers tiredly.

Amy turns her body round from her side to her back, looking up at Shadow's sleepy form with a smile.

"A very good morning to you too." She replies and leans up to steal a kiss from Shadow's tired lips. Shadow hums quietly through the kiss and, as the two break apart, he runs a hand through her sleep-rustled tuft of hair.

"Happy Birthday." He says, again simple and quiet with fatigue.

Amy grins, the excitement positively boiling in her belly as she thinks of what the day would bring and snuggles closer to her beloved, letting him wrap his arms around her as she buries herself into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." She whispers.

For a moment, the two simply lie there embracing, Shadow occasionally dropping kisses to Amy's hair and Amy doing the same to his neck. Before long, Shadow glances over Amy's form to the clock on her bedside table.

10:18AM

"We have just under eight hours to get ready…," he says quietly.

Amy hums in reply before pushing herself up to sit on her haunches, letting out a tired sigh before stretching her arms up into the air. Shadow can't help but let out a small laugh at the sight and Amy does the same, realizing how strange she must look.

"Don't you laugh at me." She says playfully, leaning down and stealing a quick and teasing kiss before taking herself off of the bed. 

Shadow smiles and turns to watch as Amy leaves, sighing and wiping his hand back through his spikes.

"Love you…" he whispers.

-------

Music thuds rhythmically through the air and Sonic smiles at the sound as it reaches his ears. Approaching the front door of the apartment, the blue hedgehog lets out shaky sigh and squeezes his grip on the small wrapped box his has in his hand.

"This is it…" he whispers to himself. 'You won't get another opportunity as big as this, man…"

He stands on the door step then, arm aloft and ready to flick knocks on the door in front of him. However, his heart has sped up in rhythm to the music from inside and Sonic can't bring himself to complete the action of knocking. Swallowing his heart from his throat, Sonic cough and shakes his head.

"No pressure, huh?" he laughs inwardly at himself.

Just as his knuckles brush the smooth wood, the door suddenly flies open of its own accord. Sonic yelps, almost dropping his precious gift and teetering backwards to the ground as the before blurred music booms at the hedgehog with force.

"Sonic!!"

The hedgehog looks to the doorway at the sound of his name and his chest quenches in an even greater feeling of anxiety and love all at once.

Before him, Amy Rose is leaning against the door frame with a champagne flute clutched in her hand. Her eyes are bright amidst the darkness of the room behind her and she wears a petite black dress with matching high-heeled shoes. She smiles animatedly at her old friend as she takes in his appearance, her emerald vision moving and soaking in his stature.

Sonic gulps and feels somewhat under scrutiny, lowering his gaze to his shoes and brushing his hand through his perked spikes.

"H-Hey…" he says, shy and timid like a small child beginning school.

_ "Damn it! This is your only chance at happiness, you coward! Look at her, at least!"_

Coughing awkwardly, Sonic obeys his inner thoughts and looks up at Amy Rose again.

"It's really great to see you again." He says, still quiet yet a little more confident at the reaction he receives; Amy smiling and stepping forward to open her arms and envelope Sonic in an embrace.

"It's great to see you too, Sonic." She says fondly.

The hug leaves the blue hedgehog somewhat flustered and his heart speeds up as Amy speaks her kind words into his fur. He lets his eyes close for a moment as he returns the embrace and secretly breathes in the young girl's scent.  
He takes in the sweet aroma and breathes a silent sigh of happiness, the fine hairs of his fur tingling with excitement. All noise around the two hedgehogs seems to disappear and Sonic feels happily cocooned within the soundless bubble.

However, as Amy breaks away from the hug, reality sets in again and Sonic can hear the music once more; booming, insistent and inviting all at the same time.

"Come on in and see everyone." Amy says, stepping back into the apartment. "They're pretty eager to see you again."


End file.
